


Simon Tries

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Simon tries pick-up lines for Izzy.





	Simon Tries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to be posting so late. I'm a terrible procrastinator. I planned on doing it yesterday but my phone literally fell and cracked and it wouldn't change from a black screen. Anyway I wrote this Sizzy piece as a prequel almost to my next post which I'm posting right after this. I hope you enjoy. Got pairings leave them in the comments and I'll get started on them.

“Are you the Death Star? Cause you are blowing up my world!”  
“Shadowhunters don’t have Star Wars. She won’t know what that is.”  
“Damn it I always forget!”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“My love for you is like the number 0 divided. It can’t be defined.”  
“That’s cute but nerdy. She might not like it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you from Tennessee cuz you are the only ten I see.”  
“Lewis are you using pick-up lines on MY GIRLFRIEND?”  
“What n-no I mean kind of but it's not what you think.”  
“You said you were over her! I'm going to kill you!!!”  
*Chase scene a la Tom and Jerry*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“My love for you is kind of like pi. It goes on forever.”  
“Try something better Sheldon. Isabelle has had many boyfriends all of whom are better looking, more athletic, more talented, all around BETTER than you.”  
“It’s Simon and thanks for the self esteem boost Magnus.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Did it hurt?”  
“Did what hurt?”  
“When you fell from Heaven.”  
“Oh God Simon my sister would drop kick you for that awful line.”  
“Thanks Alec.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey baby I know you’re half angel but how would you feel about spending time with an undead creature of the night?”  
“Dude you’re not a vampire anymore. She also hunts ‘creatures of the night’.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You must be the square root of any negative number because I feel irrational about you.”  
“What is with all the math pick up lines?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you an aging potion? Because I can see myself growing old with you.”  
“Weirdest one yet my friend.”  
“Lewis I already warned you to stop flirting with my girlfriend!”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you a baker? Because I need you to knead me. I needed you yeast-erday and pie-ne for you. I hope we will oven-tually we will get together.”   
“Don’t give her any ideas. I don’t need food poisoning from her cooking… again.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I have thought of so many pickup lines but none of them seemed right. You deserve better than me or any of those cheesy lines. So will you, Isabelle Lightwood, please go on a date with me?”  
“That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Of course I will Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
